Smiledog, la película
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes encuentran una extraña fotografía. Pronto una serie de extraños sucesos comenzarán a suceder a su alrededor poniendo en riesgo sus vidas.
1. La fiesta

_En primer lugar decir que llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, pero es que pasé por una dura situación personal, y he estado muy afectado como para escribir nada, pero ya estoy mucho mejor y es hora de ponerse de nuevo manos a la obra._

 _Este fanfic es una idea para como sería una película sobre el creepypasta Smiledog._

 _Los personajes a excepción de Smiledog son de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, espero que les guste_

* * *

Era la fiesta de final de curso en la Academia Ronald en Londres.

Los estudiantes habían finalizado sus estudios antes de partir hacia diferentes universidades o comenzar a trabajar.

Para que la fiesta durara toda la noche, habían alquilado un viejo cobertizo a las afueras de la ciudad; habían contratado a un DJ, y habían llevado varias bebidas alcohólicas.

Entre todos los estudiantes se encontraba Margaret Robinson, una chica alta, morena y exótica; ella marchaba como primera de su promoción; normalmente aquellas fiestas no le iban, pero ya que su mejor amiga Lauren le había insistido, y que se iría pronto a la universidad de Harvard y difícilmente podría volver a ver a sus amigos, por aquella vez decidió soltarse la melena y divertirse.

Fue su hermano mayor quien la llevó hasta allí en coche, donde ya la esperaban su mejor amiga Lauren, una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules.

"Has tardado mucho" le reprochó la muchacha rubia de forma simpática.

"Había mucho tráfico" se justificó la morena.

Ambas entraron a la fiesta; allí estaba el resto de su pandilla.

Fernand era bajito, castaño y llevaba gafas, le encantaba coleccionar figuras de acción.

Georgina Watson era la más joven del grupo, prefería alejarse de los convencionalismos sociales y vestirse de una manera un poco marimacho; su pelo estaba rapado casi al cero y se había hecho recientemente un piercing en la nariz comenzaría a prepararse para las clases de peluquería el mes siguiente.

Robert George era otro miembro del grupo, todos sabían que él era gay, pero su familia más bien chapada a la antigua aún no; aún sí él se las había apañado para divertirse y buscaba una forma de salir pronto del armario para su ambiente más cercano.

Por último estaba Peter Smith. Margaret y él se conocían de toda la vida, desde que eran niños, de hecho, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad, de modo que se lo callaba. Peter era alto, delgado y tenía el pelo de color arena.

Pronto la fiesta comenzó, y el ambiente comenzó a desmelenarse.

Los chicos comenzaron a contarse sobre qué harían ahora que el Instituto por fin había acabado; según se iba animando la fiesta, se atrevieron hasta a jugar a algunos juegos picantes como atrevimiento o verdad. Robert se marchó al poco rato para darse el lote con un chico guapo que había conocido allí.

Margaret se disponía a fumar un cigarro, cuando una compañera, la empollona de la clase que por algún motivo había acudido a aquella fiesta, le reprochó su actitud y le

pidió que se fuera a fumar fuera.

La muchacha morena pensó que era inútil pelearse por una tontería como aquella, así que salió para fumarse tranquila un cigarro; sabía que fumar estaba mal y era perjudicial para su salud, pese a todo había comenzado ese año por presión social, y ya no podía dejarlo.

La noche era agradable, y estaba comenzando a relajarse cuando sin previo aviso una mujer salió de entre las sombras y la agarró. Margaret gritó mientras contemplaba el mugriento rostro de quien tenía toda pinta de ser una vagabunda.

"¡Me está persiguiendo! ¡Me persigue!" gritaba la mujer.

Margaret pensó que estaba loca, trató de liberarse, pero la vagabunda la tenía bien agarrada, no podía escapar y comenzaba a hacerle daño. Por fortuna para ella, Peter quien había escuchado sus gritos, salió para ayudarla junto al resto de la pandilla. Al verlos, la vagabunda soltó a Margaret y echó a correr desapareciendo en la oscuridad, no sin antes dejar caer algo a sus pies.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Peter, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, Georgine hizo otra pregunta.

"¿Quién era esa mujer?"

"No tengo ni idea" respondió Margaret al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger lo que la vagabunda dejó caer, parecía una fotografía, pero con la oscuridad no podía verla "Volvamos dentro"

Una vez en el interior, Margaret se dispuso a observar la fotografía, pero Georgine se la arrebató de las manos.

"Chicos, mirad esto" les dijo al resto.

Margaret resopló disgustada mientras la foto iba pasando de uno a otro, hasta que finalmente le llegó a ella.

En la fotografía aparecía lo que aparentaba ser un perro de raza Husky, pero tenía una sonrisa muy extraña, diabólica y casi humana; ningún perro podía sonreír así… al fondo había una especie de mano ensangrentada que no hacía sino hacer la foto más siniestra y terrorífica de lo que ya era de por sí.

"Debe ser algún montaje fotográfico" opinó Robert.

"Desde luego" coincidió Fernand "Ningún perro puede sonreír de esa manera, yo también puedo conseguir que un gato parezca otra cosa con ordenador.

Todos asintieron, menos Georgine, quien se había puesto pálida.

"No me encuentro muy bien"

"¡Venga ya!" exclamó Lauren en tono burlón. No te habrá asustado esa foto, ¿no?"

Pero Georgine no respondió y fue al baño a devolver; pensó que se debía a la bebida y, tambaleándose fue a lavarse la cara; cuando levantó la vista hasta el espejo… dio un grito, en él veía reflejado al perro de la foto; se dio a vuelta… pero detrás suyo no había nada; respiró aliviada tratando de recuperar el aliento y, finalmente salió del baño, debía estar más borracha de lo que pensaba.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, todos se fueron a sus casas, algunos imprudentes cogieron el coche habiendo bebido, pero muchos fueron pillados por la policía. Margaret regresó andando, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que alguien la seguía, a pesar de que no había nadie detrás suyo. Al llegar a un callejón, le pareció ver unos ojos mirándola fijamente… pero ella desvió la vista tratando de calmarse y luego ya no estaban.

Georgine caminaba rumbo a su primer día en la escuela de peluquería. Todo era bonito, y los otros aspirantes eran muy simpáticos. Estaban en mitad de una práctica, cuando el profesor observó que se habían quedado sin tinte azul y le pidió a ella que fuera a buscar más al almacén.

Aquel sitio no era tan agradable como el resto, era estrecho y mal iluminado. Georgine acababa de encontrar el tinte, cuando sin previo aviso el perro de la fotografía salió de la nada y la atacó… ella gritó y gritó… y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Respiró aliviada, se dio la vuelta en la cama… solo para observar al perro mirándola fijamente en una esquina de su habitación; ella gritó de nuevo esperando despertarse de un momento a otro… pero esta vez el perro no era ningún sueño.

"¿Qué significan esos gritos?" preguntó el padre de Georgine, entrando enfadado a la habitación de su hija, pero su ira cambió a horror cuando contempló el cuerpo sin vida de su hija colgado en el techo; las ventanas estaban cerradas, no había podido ser otra persona, nadie había podido entrar a la casa…

* * *

 _Intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Smiledog es mi creepypasta favorito y me apetecía escribir sobre ello desde hace tiempo._


	2. Visiones

**Visiones**

La Policía se presentó en la casa a la mañana siguiente.

Estaban desconcertados, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, nadie había podido entrar en la casa de modo alguno, por lo cual solo quedaba la hipótesis del suicidio.

¿Pero por qué una joven con un futuro prometedor y sin problema alguno como Georgina había podido hacer tal cosa?

Margaret, así como el resto de sus amigos se sintieron devastados por la noticia, sin embargo, algo le decía a la muchacha que aquello no era ninguna casualidad, que guardaba relación con lo que vio la noche que volvía de la fiesta.

Durante el funeral, Robert les trajo una excelente noticia, antes de empezar el siguiente año él y su novio habían decidido irse juntos de vacaciones a Ibiza, en España. Sus amigos se alegraron por él.

Cuando el cuerpo de Georgina era enterrado, a Margaret le pareció ver algo moviéndose entre los arbustos, al fijar mejor la vista, observó que se trataba de un perro, un husky siberiano, pero sonreía de una manera terrorífica… ¡Era el perro de la foto!

"¡AHÍ!" gritó la muchacha aterrada señalando el lugar donde el perro se encontraba.

Fue en aquel momento cuando todos los del funeral fijaron sus ojos en ella, claro, sus gritos habían interrumpido al cura y paralizado la ceremonia, pero donde la muchacha había visto al perro segundos atrás, no había nada.

Tapándose la cara de vergüenza, Margaret volvió a mirar y observó de nuevo al perro cuya sonrisa parecía ahora burlona.

Al acabar el funeral, ella y sus cuatro amigos estaban en una cafetería.

"Os digo que lo vi" aún insistía Margaret "Era el mismo perro de la foto"

"Igual aún te dura la resaca" replicó Fernand en tono burlón, a lo que ella respondió con un ceño fruncido.

Peter fue el único que pareció tomarla en serio.

"¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?"

Ella lo miró con afecto, se alegraba de no parecer estúpida ante sus ojos.

"A lo que voy es que, creo que la muerte de Georgine y la foto están relacionadas. Ella fue la primera que la vio"

Lauren y Fernand se rieron ante la idea, Rober no se rio pero no pareció creer aquello

"Eso significa, que el siguiente sería yo, ¿No?" preguntó Fernand "Lo siento, no me lo creo"

"Sí" coincidió Lauren "Es casualidad, cielo. La muerte de Georgine te está afectando demasiado"

Enfadada porque no la tomaban en serio, Margaret se levantó de la silla y se fue a su casa, aunque los otros trataron de disculparse, no la hicieron cambiar de idea.

Margaret se sentó en su cuarto mientras resoplaba disgustada mirando el techo, era el perro… por alguna razón no había forma de borrarse la fotografía de la cabeza, tenía la sensación de que ese perro era maligno, que estaba relacionado con la muerte de su amiga aunque no tuviera forma alguna de demostrarlo… dando un soplido se levantó, no era capaz de estar quieta, y se dirigió al portátil.

Tecleó en el buscador: _Maldiciones_

Las páginas que encontró no le decían mucho, la mayoría de ellas eran de falsos predicadores que ofrecían sus servicios a cambio de sumas de dinero, para su padre aquello sería un timo completamente, así que pensó en dejarlo, hasta que encontró una extraña página, que aseguraba que algunas imágenes podían hacer algo llamado invocación accidental. Con el corazón en un puño, ella leyó el artículo completo, cada vez estaba más convencida de que aquel perro era algo real.

Tomando el móvil llamó a su amiga Lauren.

"Lauren, te voy a enviar algo que he encontrado" dijo la muchacha casi sin respirar.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y luego su amiga respondió algo confundida.

"Vale"

La voz era dubitativa, o más bien asustada ante el tono de voz alarmado que su amiga había usado.

Lauren leyó el artículo, pero no creyó ninguna palabra. ¿Cómo podía Margaret creerse aquello? Esperaba que la primera de su promoción fuera más lista que aquello.

Negando con la cabeza apagó el portátil y se dispuso a darse una ducha.

La muchacha rubia estaba duchándose tranquilamente, cuando le pareció oír ruidos de pisadas en el exterior, qué raro, si estaba sola en casa… no, tendría que habérselo imaginado… intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más y más; Lauren estaba asustada y pensó en correr rápidamente a su habitación para esconderse en el armario y llamar a la policía… pero era demasiado tarde, y la puerta del baño se abrió y en la puerta estaba el perro de la foto, con su sonrisa siniestra, la miraba fijamente con aquella espantosa expresión. Lauren gritó muy fuerte y cerró los ojos, pero la sorprendió oír una voz llamándola, era la de su hermano menor, que había vuelto a casa antes de lo previsto, y, al oírla gritar había ido corriendo al cuarto de baño; la muchacha rubia comprendió que se lo había imaginado, pero parecía tan real… decidió llamar a Margaret para contárselo.

Margaret no podía creer lo que su amiga acababa de contarle, y decidió llamar a Peter, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero cuando había acabado de marcar los números del teléfono, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y su madre entró.

"Margaret"

La cara de su madre parecía triste.

"Ha llamado la madre de tu amigo Robert"

"¿Su madre?" preguntó la muchacha angustiada, que dudaba si contarle o no a su madre lo relacionado con la fotografía y el perro "¿Va todo bien?"

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

"Él y su novio tuvieron un accidente de coche cuando iban camino al aeropuerto. Robert no ha sobrevivido al accidente"

Y Margaret rompió a llorar.


	3. La maldición

_Lamento el retraso en la actualización, de nuevo estoy teniendo problemas en el ámbito personal, pero no puedo dejar que me aparten de mi gran pasión, la escritura. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._

* * *

 **La maldición**

Margaret, Lauren, Fernand y Peter estuvieron pronto reunidos. Esta vez, Lauren estaba segura de que su mejor amiga estaba en lo correcto, que el perro de la foto estaba relacionado con la muerte de sus dos amigos… ¿Significaba aquello que a continuación le tocaría a otro?

"Aun no sabemos si se trata de un desafortunado accidente, una casualidad nada más" opinaba Fernand, pero en realidad trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, su rostro estaba blanco como la cal.

"Lo vi, en mi casa. Era el perro de la foto"

Pero Fernand todavía parecía incrédulo, o quizá es que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, ya que, si estaban en lo cierto, el siguiente al que le tocaría morir sería él, ya que en orden cronológico fue el quién vio la foto en tercer lugar.

"¿Queréis pruebas? Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo" dijo con decisión Margaret.

La muchacha se refería a ver al novio de Robert, que aquel mismo día había mejorado su recuperación en el hospital, y ya podía recibir visitas; sin embargo, aquel plan iba a contar con un obstáculo. Un estricto personal del hospital guardaba la puerta y solo permitía entrar a los familiares del paciente.

Tras mucho valorar como podían colarse, finalmente tuvieron la idea de distraerlo mediante el coqueteo, así que Lauren lo distrajo mientras, sigilosamente los Margaret y Peter se colaron.

El paciente se inquietó al verlos:

"¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo os han dejado entrar?"

"Mira, es una larga historia" se explicó rápidamente Margaret "Necesitamos tu ayuda"

A la carrera le contaron todo lo ocurrido, desde la fiesta al misterioso suicidio de Georgine y las visiones del perro. Al principio parecía no creerles, pero al llegar a la última parte, su rostro empalideció.

"Eso explica sus últimas palabras…" dijo casi como en un trance.

"¿Últimas palabras?" preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

"Antes de chocar, Robert dijo que había un perro en la carretera, por eso desvió el coche, pero yo no vi absolutamente nada"

En el exterior de la sala, Lauren continuaba distrayendo al guarda mientras Fernand montaba guardia, pero, en aquel momento algo distrajo su atención; en una sala cercana podía ver a los pacientes esperando a que les llamasen. Había una señora gorda que sostenía un bolso con pinta de caro, un hombre mayor que llevaba un bastón y una madre con un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios como el oro; pero no estaban solo ellos, también había un perro… ¡El perro de la foto!

Este miró fijamente a Fernand con su horrible sonrisa, parecía estar burlándose de él… y poco a poco se iba acercando al niño, quien no parecía en absoluto alterado con su presencia… y antes de que el perro llegase al niño, Fernand gritó, arruinando el plan.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Todos los de la sala se le quedaron mirando con ojos extrañados, igual que le ocurrió a Margaret durante el funeral, pues, como ellos acababan de descubrir aquel mismo día, solo las personas malditas tenían aquellas espantosas visiones del perro. El guarda distrajo la atención de Lauren, y se dio cuenta de que habían entrado a ver al paciente.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a seguridad, todos salieron corriendo tan rápido como fueron capaces, y tardaron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento.

¿Y ahora que podían hacer? Con únicamente aquella pista no sabían como podían romper aquella misteriosa maldición. Y las visiones del perro eran cada vez más y más frecuentes.

Finalmente fue Margaret quien tuvo una idea.

"La vagabunda. Ella es quien perdió la foto, quizá sepa la forma de dar con la solución a nuestro problema"

Solo había un pequeño problema, ¿De qué manera lograrían encontrar a aquella vagabunda en una ciudad tan grande? Para buscar mejor decidieron dividirse en grupos de dos, pues pensaban que el perro no los atacaría si iban juntos. Margaret fue con Peter, y Lauren con Fernand.

El primer lugar donde la muchacha morena y su amigo buscaron fue en un albergue social, preguntaron por ella al resto de los que se encontraban allí; sin embargo, no todos se mostraban por la labor de hablar con ellos. Además, sin una fotografía de a quien buscaban resultaba imposible dar con ella. Cuando iban a salir, el perro de la foto se apareció ante los asustados ojos de Margaret, su sonrisa de nuevo parecía burlona, como si se riera de su fracaso.

Por su parte, Lauren y Fernand fueron a la policía, donde, gracias a la ayuda de una agente muy amable, pudieron hacer un retrato robot de la vagabunda y averiguar que el nombre de esta era Marie Clark.

Cuando salieron de la comisaría se había hecho tarde, pero al menos tenían algo de información, así que mandaron un mensaje a sus amigos con la información que acababan de obtener; finalmente decidieron reunirse en el centro comercial.

Para asegurarse de llegar a tiempo, Lauren y Fernand tomaron un taxi, sin embargo, al pasar por un semáforo en rojo, la muchacha rubia observó al perro de la foto en la acera, entre la multitud; ahora estaba más que claro que solo ellos podían verlo, pues los peatones no reparaban en él en absoluto.

"¡Tenemos que bajarnos!" exclamó Lauren con angustia en la voz, pero el conductor ya había arrancado.

"¡Pare el taxi!" le gritó Fernand, pero el taxista tenía la radio puesta y parecía ignorarlo completamente.

Fue entonces cuando, repararon en un camión enorme que venía en sentido contrario, al parecer se le habían estropeado los frenos… ¡Iban a chocar! Lauren trató de abriri las puertas, pero el taxista tenía puesto el seguro; Fernand avisó al taxista… que se dio cuenta en el último segundo y, girando el volante pudo evitar que les diera de frente, pero sí impactó. El golpe provocó que el taxi diera vueltas hasta, finalmente detenerse; milagrosamente los tres habían logrado salir prácticamente ilesos del accidente.

"Parece que la suerte empieza a cambiar" dijo Fernand mientras salía del vehículo.

Y aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras, pues un coche lo arrolló ante la impotente y desesperada mirada de Lauren.

En la acera, una vez más, el perro de la foto sonrío, esta vez mostrando su complacencia ante lo sucedido.

* * *

 _Aunque no se dice, Fernand miró la fotografía antes que Margaret, Lauren y Peter; es la razón por la que él muere en este capítulo._

 _Le quedan un par de capítulos al fanfic, intentaré actualizarlo pronto._


	4. La vagabunda

_De nuevo lamento profundamente la tardanza de la actualización. Me gustaría darles las gracias a los que leen este fanfic por ser pacientes. Un gran abrazo. Es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia._

* * *

 **La vagabunda**

Lauren no podía dejar de llorar mientras sus amigos trataban de consolarla. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, la muchacha rubia había sido testigo de la muerte de Fernand. El muchacho después del brutal atropello no había tenido la mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir; tan solo pudieron llevarlo al hospital para declararlo cadáver.

Margaret, Peter y Lauren sabían que tenían que darse prisa en encontrar a la vagabunda antes de que a ellos también les alcanzase la muerte.

"¿Quién miró la foto del perro después de Fernand?" preguntó la muchacha morena con algo de temor en la voz.

Aunque los quería a los dos, si tenía que salvar a alguien, prefería salvar a Peter, incluso antes que a sí misma.

Fue Lauren quien, con la mano temerosa levantó la mano que temblaba. No había tiempo que perder.

Lo que ninguno sabía, es que la vagabunda había estado escondida, esperando su oportunidad de sorprenderlos; ella permanecía escondida en un callejón. El perro de la foto estaba allí; sus ojos amenazantes chispeaban con furia, como diciendo a la vagabunda que no estaba dispuesto a pasarle error alguno, su misión era bien clara.

Margaret pudo ver una vez más al perro aquella misma noche, fue en una pesadilla.

Caminaba sola, en una espesa neblina, no había nada a su alrededor, pero sabía, por la sensación en sus pies descalzos que caminaba por hierba. En un lugar, el perro de la foto subido sobre algo le sonreía, de una manera burlona.

"Por favor, te lo ruego, detén esto. Ya te has llevado a Georgine, a Fernand y a Robert, páralo ya"

Pero el perro negó con la cabeza sin borrar aquella malvada sonrisa de su rostro.

Entonces la niebla se dispersó, y Margaret pudo ver que estaba en un cementerio… era muy tarde para evitar leer las lápidas: Georgine, Fernand, Robert, Lauren, Peter… y en aquel instante comprobó que el perro no estaba suspendido en el aire, sino que estaba posada sobre una tumba sobre la que se leía claramente: Margaret.

La muchacha se despertó chillando.

Margaret no se quedó tranquila hasta que a la mañana siguiente sus dos amigos le respondieron al teléfono… al menos seguían vivos… pero no les quedaría mucho tiempo más. Tenían que encontrar a la vagabunda como fuera… y, para su fortuna, cuando estaban en un parque, a la muchacha rubia le llegó una llamada al móvil.

"¿Número desconocido?"

"¡Hay que responder!" exclamó Peter "Quizá sea una pista"

"O una trampa" opinó Margaret con cara de preocupación.

Pero pese a lo que su mejor amiga había dicho, Lauren decidió hacer caso a Peter.

"¿Dígame?" preguntó Lauren al tiempo que activaba el manos libres para que los otros pudieran escuchar.

"Si quieres saber como romper la maldición yo te puedo ayudar" dijo una voz ronca de mujer, no había duda de que aquella llamada había sido hecha desde alguna cabina telefónica "Debes reunirte conmigo en el callejón cercano al Big Ben"

Y la llamada fue colgada.

Los tres se miraron preocupados.

"¿I… Iremos?" preguntó Margaret con voz temblorosa.

"Iremos" respondió Peter.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron, para su mayúscula sorpresa lo que habían estado buscando todo aquel tiempo: Marie la vagabunda estaba allí, sentada en el fondo del callejón.

"¿Por qué dejó que encontrara la foto?" preguntó con ira Margaret al tiempo que la mostraba.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

"No sé de donde viene la foto, yo solo la encontré en la calle"

"Pero… ¿No hay una manera de acabar con la maldición?" preguntó Lauren "¡Tiene que existir!"

"No lo sé, tuve la desgracia de encontrarme la foto tirada en la calle junto a mi grupo, también vagabundos… uno a uno fueron muriendo"

Pero algo en aquella historia puso nerviosa a la muchacha morena.

"Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que está usted viva?"

La vagabunda levanto la vista y una sonrisa malvada se extendió por su mugriento rostro.

"Niña tonta… ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? El perro me ha dejado vivir, pero con una condición…"

"¿Condición?" repitió Lauren aterrada escondiéndose detrás de sus amigos.

"Que provocara que otras personas encontraran la foto, de modo que él pudiera seguir extendiendo su maldición a otras personas… y ahora vosotros sabéis demasiado"

Apenas dijo esto, sacó un afilado cuchillo de su roída chaqueta y se lanzó a por ellos hiriendo a Peter en el brazo, luego se lanzó a por Lauren, pero Margaret la agarró y, Peter se tiró encima inmovilizándola… entre los tres lograron arrebatarle al arma.

"¿Cómo se rompe la maldición?" preguntó Margaret mientras sostenía la filosa arma de forma amenazante.

Pero la cara de la vagabunda cambió de nuevo, ahora parecía exactamente igual a la del perro de la foto… y entonces Margaret lo entendió, aquel perro podía de alguna manera poseer a las personas, aquella era la razón por la que Georgine se había suicidado. La vagabunda derribó con una extraña fuerza sobrehumana a Peter y Lauren, y luego poniéndose de pie se lanzó donde Margaret estaba clavándose intencionadamente el cuchillo… sonrió una última vez antes de desplomarse.

Sin embargo, a la vagabunda Marie aún le quedaba algo que decir con voz ahogada:

"Los espíritus malignos odian los lugares sagrados… quemad la foto… quemadla en un lugar sagrado…yo no pude… estaba sola…me tenía vigilada…"

Y tras la última palabra murió.

* * *

 _Me dio mucha pena escribir sobre la muerte de la vagabunda, pero en una película de miedo la mayoría de los personajes mueren al final, de modo que el espectador (en este caso lector) no debería encariñarse demasiado con ellos._

 _Le queda un capítulo al fanfic. Espero poder terminarlo pronto para poder preparar los proyectos que tengo en mente para Navidad y debería empezar a trabajar antes de Diciembre... no puedo contarles nada por el momento._


	5. Posesión

_De nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización del fanfic. Pero afortunadamente he logrado superar las dificultades para traerles el último capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Posesión**

"¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?" preguntó horrorizada Margaret mientras contemplaba horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida de la vagabunda que aún la miraba con ojos vacíos.

"Es mejor que la enterremos nosotros" opinó Peter "No nos creerán si decimos la verdad"

Lauren y Margaret se miraron, ambas sabían que su amigo llevaba razón, así que el muchacho y la muchacha rubia se las apañaron para ocultar el cadáver de la vagabunda mientras la muchacha morena iba a su casa a por una pala y pedirle prestado el coche a su hermano mayor. Una vez regresó cargaron el cadáver en el coche y condujeron hasta las afueras, lejos de la vista de todos. En el asiento trasero, Lauren se dispuso a curarle a su amigo Peter el corte que la vagabunda le había hecho cundo intentó atacarlos. Finalmente, en un prado no transitado, los muchachos cavaron una tumba donde depositaron el cadáver de la vagabunda Marie Clark.

"Ya oísteis lo que Marie dijo" comentó Margaret cuando habían terminado "Tenemos que quemar la foto en algún lugar sagrado"

"Hay un vieja iglesia por aquí cerca…" comentó Peter "¿Aún tienes la foto?"

"Sí" respondió Margaret "La llevo encima, no quería que nadie de mi familia la encontrase, y a mi hermano mayor le encanta rebuscar entre mis cosas"

"Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que nos pase lo mismo que a los demás" dijo Lauren con angustia en la voz.

Sus amigos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la iglesia, pensaron que por aquellas carreteras mojadas y peligrosas con curvas cerradas sería mejor ir a pie… pero el perro de la foto no iba a permitir que deshicieran la maldición tan fácilmente, así que durante el trayecto se apareció ante los asustados ojos de los muchachos cuando estaban intentando cruzar un tronco para pasar al otro lado del río. A punto estuvo Lauren de caer al agua, pero Margaret consiguió salvarla a tiempo; por primera vez, la sonrisa del perro se apagó un poco, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, se esforzaría hasta que ellos estuvieran muertos.

Poco después, cuando estaban a medio camino, comenzó a llover de forma torrencial.

"¿No creeréis que el perro ese también controla el tiempo, verdad?" preguntó Peter con algo de temor en la voz.

"No lo creo" respondió Margaret, pero no convencida del todo, pues después de ver lo peligroso que había resultado ser su némesis no sabía ya qué creer y qué no.

Tenían que cruzar un camino muy estrecho, que daba a una pendiente muy empinada, y con aquella lluvia torrencial el suelo estaba muy resbaladizo, así que tenían que ir con muchísimo cuidado. Con satisfacción, el perro contempló como Peter se resbaló, y casi cayó por la pendiente, pero logró agarrarse a las hierbas justo antes de que sus amigas lo salvaran. La sonrisa del perro se volvió una mueca de disgusto por primera vez… ¡Aquello no era posible! ¡No podían esquivar su maldición así como así!

Apretando los dientes de rabia, se preparó para la última jugada.

Los muchachos llegaron a la iglesia, estaban mojados hasta los huesos, y muy cansados, pero felices de que aquella pesadilla estuviese tan cerca de terminar por fin.

"Ese perro… ¿No puede entrar en lugar sagrado o sí?" preguntó asustada Margaret.

"No lo creo" respondió Peter "Tenemos que quemar esa foto"

Lauren estaba en silencio, así que la muchacha morena sacó la foto de su bolsillo.

"El mechero, Lauren. Terminemos con esta pesadilla"

Pero en aquel instante, su amiga la miró directamente a los ojos, y eran de un color brillante, a la vez que en su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa terrorífica. Antes de que la muchacha morena pudiese proferir un grito, la muchacha rubia se le abalanzó y comenzó a estrangularla.

"¡Esta poseída!" gritó con horror Peter mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a su amiga.

Con esfuerzo, logró separar a Lauren de Margaret, pero la muchacha rubia bajo la posesión del perro de la foto lo golpeó, haciendo que se diera de cabeza contra la pared y cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente volvió a mirar a Margaret, con una cara en la que podía leerse.

"Ahora ya no queda nadie para salvarte"

Margaret corrió por aquella vieja iglesia, con su amiga poseída pisándole los talones. Cuando llegó al altar, se escondió detrás, pero Lauren lo rodeó arrinconándola.

"Lauren, por favor" suplicó la muchacha morena "Somos amigas desde pequeñas, nos conocemos de siempre. No dejes que el perro te haga hacer lo que no quieres"

De nuevo las manos de la muchacha rubia rodearon el cuello de su amiga apretando cada vez más y más fuerte… Margaret luchaba por respirar, cada vez con más dificultad.

"Por favor…" suplicó con voz ahogada.

En aquel momento, un poco de la conciencia de Lauren despertó, de algún modo fue consciente de lo que el perro la estaba obligando a hacer y luchó contra aquel ser maligno, una batalla que se desarrollaba en su mente. Logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo y soltó a su amiga, la cual tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de desplomarse en el suelo sin fuerzas, pero aún consciente.

"Margaret…el mechero… quema la…foto… ¡Quémala!" le ordenó Lauren, su voz sonaba rara y distorsionada.

Gateando hasta donde estaba su amiga, Margaret agarró el mechero de su bolso, luego buscó en sus pantalones hasta que dio con la foto y le prendió fuego… lentamente comenzó a arder.

"¡NO!" gritó una voz.

Acto seguido, el perro de la foto salió del cuerpo de Lauren, la se desplomó. El perro corrió hacia la foto, tal vez para evitar que se quemara completamente, pero ya estaba casi reducida a cenizas, y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente hasta que el perro ya no estaba allí.

Margaret se dejó caer respirando aliviada mientras notaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, se acercó al cuerpo de Lauren… solo para comprobar que estaba sin vida, su amiga había luchado contra aquel perro hasta el final, se había sacrificado para que ella tuviese tiempo de quemar la foto. La muchacha morena solo pudo llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Peter estaba vivo, cuando recuperó la consciencia él y Margaret llamaron a la policía. El forense dictaminó que la muchacha rubia había muerto de una parada cardíaca, ya que en su cuerpo no síntomas de violencia alguna, pero ellos sabían la verdad; por suerte, la pesadilla había acabado.

"Peter, te amo" le dijo ella mientras este la abrazaba.

"Yo… yo también estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo"

Y ambos se besaron.


	6. Epílogo: Smiledog

**Epílogo: Smiledog**

Un año después, Margaret había comenzado la Universidad, ella y Peter llevaban una relación a distancia, y lo llevaban lo mejor que podían.

Margaret estaba tranquila revisando el correo electrónico. Había un mensaje de su hermano, que únicamente llevaba como asunto: Smiledog.

Con curiosidad lo abrió y vio que era una imagen, y, al abrirla se cayó de la silla. ¡Era el perro de la foto! ¡Era la misma foto! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ella misma había destruido la fotografía!

Con gran velocidad, comenzó a marcar el número de su hermano.

"¿Qué es esa foto que me has enviado?" preguntó ella con angustia en la voz.

"Escanee la foto y la subí a internet… ¿No conoces a Smiledog? Se ha hecho viral; la gente dice que si no envías la foto el perro te persigue o algo así, pero a mí no me ha pasado nada"

Después de colgar el teléfono, Margaret respiró dificultosamente, no podía valer solo con la foto escaneada… ¿Verdad?

Pero al mirar por la ventana, le pareció ver unos ojos malignos mirándola fijamente…

Con gran velocidad regresó al ordenador, y marcó el correo electrónico de un profesor de la facultad que no soportaba.

"Veamos si me vuelve a poner un insuficiente en el próximo trabajo" pensó.

Y la sonrisa de Smiledog afuera se volvió más ancha.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído esta historia pese a los retrasos debido a mis dificultades personales._

 _También un abrazo muy grande a todos los que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos y los que me siguen._

 _Espero traerles más historias muy pronto._


End file.
